DragonHeart: A Love Story
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: You can find love in the most unusual of places, and with someone you least expect it. Part 5 added and story is complete.
1. DragonHeart - A Love Story

A/N: I thought of this story in the flight coming back from Paris to Dallas. They showed DragonHeart: A New Beginning. As soon as I finished watching the movie, the plot for this story came to my mind. It is set several years after the movie ended. Drake and Geoff have matured more. Geoff must be in his mid to upper twenties. Draco doesn't look like a youngling anymore. Looks more like his father, Draco. Oh, before I forget, 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Emer and the plot. Everything else is owned by Universal Studios, ILM, and anyone else who I don't know about.   


And now, the story. 

**DragonHeart - A Love Story**

  


"What is it, milady? Why you look so sad?" A pair of teary sapphire eyes looked at the chambermaid with sadness. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you could never have?" "Yes, indeed I have milady", responded the maid. The princess looked at her chambermaid in astonishment. She knew that her maid was no ordinary girl, this girl was of noble blood and had been bred as one. 'This might be the reason why she poses as a maid now' the princess thought. "Do you mind if you tell me about him?" she asked, knowing that even in the year she has served as her maid, they developed a bond so strong that they treated each other as sisters, instead of mistress and servant. 

The chambermaid looked to see if there were any other servants around, because she knew that she would be severely punished if she was caught talking to the princess as an equal. The princess noted this and whispered "Maybe we should have this conversation in my chambers." The maid gratefully nodded, and the princess said aloud, "Come, Emer, I need your help with a new dress I want to wear today." "Yes, Lady Katherine" was Emer's response, a smile on her lips. 

Once they made their way to the princess bedchambers, Katherine locked the doors, making sure that no one would interrupt their conversation, and said "One of this days we are going to be in so much trouble", making both of them giggle. "Now that we are alone, tell me the whole story" said Katherine, sitting on the bed, and making a motion to her friend to sit down next to her. "Where should I start?" asked Emer. Curiosity took over Katherine, "Start from the beginning. How did you meet?" 

"My father was a very powerful lord. Because of this, he had a lot of enemies. One day, our land was invaded, and my father sent me away to my uncle's kingdom, were he knew I would be safe, while he fought to keep his lands. He knew that if his enemies got hold of me, anyone of them could marry me and take over my father's lands. I went to my uncle's kingdom, but in my way there I could feel that something was wrong. That's when I made my chambermaid switch places with me. I told her that if anything comes to worse, she would be married to a nobleman, and have maids of her own. This convinced her, and for the last half of our trip, I was posing as a servant, and my maid was posing as myself. Since my uncle hasn't seen me since I was one year old, it was not difficult to pull it off." "So you've been a troublemaker for a long time, have you?" Emer threw a pillow at Katherine while saying "You want me to tell you or not?" "You win, I'll be quiet, please continue" begged Katherine. 

"When we arrived to my uncle's castle, we were received by my uncle's Chief Advisor, Lord Osric. We were told that my uncle had been acting strange for a while. To make the story short, Lord Osric turned out to be a dragon in human guise, who wanted to take over the human race, but another dragon defeated him. After this happened, my uncle came back to normal, looked like he had been drugged to do whatever Lord Osric wanted. I decided to remain anonymous, I had more freedom being a maid than a lady. I was assigned to tend the quarters of a warrior that had served under the dragon wars, as it was later called. You can tell when a bachelor lives by himself. The first time I went to clean, the place was a mess. I spent the whole day tiding up the place, and was finishing dusting the library, when I noticed that the lord had a poetry book open, and had some notes analyzing some of the poems in the opened pages. I disagreed with some of the analysis, so I let him know by leaving a note in a clean piece of parchment. 

Since I was always told to only clean when he was outside his quarters, I was very surprised when I found a note for me. He wanted to further discuss my point of view, and left me parchment and quill to write him back. This became frequent, discussing not only about poetry, but it evolved to painting, literature, and music. This went on for three months, and it was fun, having someone to share ideas with. One day, I came late to clean up, because I was detained with some other chores, when I reached the parchment that was waiting for me in the library. I read his note, and was in the middle of writing back an answer, when I heard a deep voice behind me "You are more beautiful than I imagined." 

Needless to say, I was scared to death of that voice behind me. I turned around, and I saw the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I looked straight through them, and I saw, wisdom, courage, and loneliness. After staring at him for what seemed ages, I found my voice and said "You scared me, milord. If I'm bothering you, I will return later." I turned to leave, when I heard him say "Please don't go. Is not every day that I'm gifted with such a beautiful visitor." I turned around to see him leaning towards the desk, and he looked at me and said "I see you read the note I left for you. I thought it would be more interesting if our discussions could be done in person, than on paper." I smiled and said "I would like that, milord, but I need to finish my chores first." He gave me a questioning look, and I said "Haven't you realized that I'm just your maid? Cleaning your quarters is just part of my daily duties." 

He looked at me through half-closed, scrutinizing eyes, and said "But clearly you are not a maid. Your notes and thoughts clearly define you as a lady. Also, for what I've seen, your posture and demeanor betray you as well. Who are you, really?" I tore my gaze away from his, and biting my lip, and with true sadness, I said "I cannot tell you, milord. That is for me to know, and for you to wonder. If you excuse me, I have to go." I turned again, and when I was close to the doorway, he called back "Would you please forgive me? I have not talked to anyone in such an intellectual level in a long time, will you come tonight?" I looked at him, guilt and loneliness written all over his face, and I felt a pang of pain in my heart. The only thing that occurred to me was "Would you like me to bring you dinner tonight, milord?" He looked at me in acknowledgement, and nodded "I would like that very much. I will see you tonight, then?" I nodded, and left, a smile in my lips. 

Nighttime came, and I was taking the dinner to his chambers, when I was stopped. "Where do you think you are going?" I was asked by one of the castle's guards. I looked at him coldly, responded with an icy tone, "I am taking dinner to Lord Drake, per his orders. I do not think you want him mad because he is hungry, would you?" The guard's face paled and let me pass, without a problem. Once I got into his quarters, I rapped on the door to announce my presence. I heard his deep voice from the inside "Come in." I opened the door and peeked inside nervously, seeing his face smiling at me, and I smiled back, knowing my face was blushing furiously. 

As I was setting the dining table, he said to me, "Could you please put 2 places on the table? I'm expecting company for dinner." As soon as I heard this, my heart sank with sadness. My mind was rambling with millions of thoughts as I realized that I was actually sad that I could not spend time with him, 'Why do I feel this way? I've only known him for a day. That's not true, I've known him for 3 months, and fell in love with him without even knowing what he looks like.' I must say, that I was very startled by this revelation. Me in love with him? Impossible. He would never fall in love with someone like me. This and other millions of thoughts crossed my mind while I finished setting the table. Once I finished, I said "The table is ready milord, I will leave now." I tried to leave so he would not see the tears that I was fighting to keep inside my eyes, when he said "Aren't you going to keep me company for dinner?" 

I was most surprised by his question. My mind was numb, and the only thing I could ramble was "But I thought that you were expecting company." He gave a small chuckle, and said "My dear, of course I was talking about you. I promised that we would talk tonight, and I never break a promise." He then greeted me with a great smile, making me smile as well. During dinner we talked about everything, his childhood, my childhood, but never revealing who I was. After dinner, we stepped to the music room, where he sang for me. He has a very melodious, captivating voice. After that, we sat in front of the fireplace, and read poetry. That was the same pattern for the next two months, and I was looking forward to see him every night. 

Then one day, it happened. He went with a group of soldiers to aid a neighboring kingdom, and when he came back, he was deathly ill. He had been hurt I one of his sides, and had lost considerable amounts of blood. As soon as I knew they arrived to the kingdom, I hurried to his side, my face full with tears, but no one would let me go through. His best friend Lord Geoff, saw me, and asked me my name. I told him, and he motioned me to come. "He's been asking for you" said Lord Geoff. I hurriedly went to his side, he looked deathly pale, but opened his eyes, and smiled, saying very weakly, "You came." I just ran to his side crying, stroking his cheeks, wiping the tears that were falling in his face. He then looked to his friend, and asked "Geoff, could you please leave us alone?" Lord Geoff frowned for a moment, nodded, and left the room. 

Once we were alone the first words out of his mouth were "Before I leave, I wanted to let you know that I love you. I don't know how this happened, but I do. With all my heart." As soon as I heard his words, I know he was preparing himself to die, and between sobs I said "You cannot die. Please don't leave me. I love you. I can't leave without you." I started crying next to his bed, and I felt him stroking my hair, and kissing my head. I looked up, and saw his beautiful eyes, and his beautiful smile, while he said "You have saved me, my love. Now I have a reason to live for." As soon as he said that, he fell asleep, but his color started returning to normal, and a smile was crossing his lips. As soon as he fell asleep, I called Lord Geoff and gave him the good news. 

The news of Lord Drake's miraculous recovery spread through the whole kingdom. Lord Drake was still in a sleeping spell when some men from the village took me away, saying that I was a witch, and they did not want any witches in the kingdom. That's how I got sold to a servant trader, and from the servant trader came to your service. You know the rest of my story from that moment on." 

Katherine was amazed at the story told by her friend, and said "Why you didn't told me that before? He is probably looking for you right now." Emer smiled sadly, and said, "You don't understand. Even if we love each other, our love was never meant to be. If you knew him, you would know why." 

The princess was going to respond to her friend's comments when they heard a commotion outside the bedchambers. Emer opened the door, and asked to one of the servants that was running in the hallway "What is all the commotion about?" "A dragon! A dragon is flying outside the castle!" at the sound of this news, Princess Katherine hurried to the throne room, to be at her father's side. As soon as she arrived, a soldier came to the throne room, and after bowing, announced, "The lord riding the dragon requests an audience with His Majesty." Katherine went ahead, and said, "Please tell them that we would like to speak to both of them." The soldier bowed again and left. 

Emer was looking at the scene in the throne room, hiding behind one of the enormous columns at the far left side. Katherine looked at the room to see if her friend was in the usual hiding spot, and smiled inwardly when she saw her, fretting nervously. The king turned to his daughter and said, "You wanted an audience with this visitors, you get to ask the questions. It will serve as practice for you when you become queen." Katherine only nodded as a response. At that moment, a very handsome man approached them. He had blonde hair, and built muscles, he was used to fighting, probably a knight. The dragon, on the other hand, was magnificent. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, and his color was something between green and gold. 

Both knight and dragon bowed reverently to the king and princess, and she asked "Please rise. What is the reason of your visit, noble knight?" The man answered, "We are looking for a young woman, who was abducted from our kingdom. Have you had any newcomers to your kingdom form the past year? It is very important for us to find her." "Why is so important about this woman that you need to find her?" asked the princess, with curiosity. The knight looked at the dragon, as if asking for permission, and when the dragon nodded, the knight looked back at her and answered, "The reason is very simple, Your majesty. Love." 

At that point Princess Katherine had a very smug smile on her face and said, "So you must be the famous Lord Drake that I have heard so much about." The knight's face paled and he said "I am not Lord Drake. I am Lord Geoff." At that moment, Katherine's expression went form smugness to worry, and asked "Then, who is Lord Drake?" At that moment the dragon advanced and said "I am Lord Drake, Your Majesty." The look on Katherine's face was of astonishment, while thinking 'The dragon can talk. That is what she meant, I'll know if I meet him.' 

Pulling herself together, she said out loud "Emer, you can come out of our hiding place. From this moment I set you free to follow your heart. Everyone should be as lucky to be loved as he loves you, my dear." Emer came out of her hiding place and ran to Drake, putting her arms around his neck, she said "My love, will you ever forgive me? I asked you not to leave me, and I was the one who left you." He caressed her hair gently, and placed a kiss on her head. He said "There is nothing to forgive, it was not your fault. We are together now, and that is what is important." 

Someone else was looking in the shadows. His thoughts while looking at the happy couple were 'So the Lady Emer found the last of the dragons, as it was predicted when she was a child.' That means that if the legend is true, there is another dragon in disguise, and it will be his job to bring the true dragon out of its shell…. 

TO BE CONTINUED…… 

  


A/N: Here is where I need your reviews people. They will help me determine if I should continue this story or not. I still can't believe I did this in 3 hours. Please review, and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!!!!! =-) 


	2. DragonHeart - A Love Story Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't post this before, I'm having writer's block. I'm in the middle of 3 different stories, 3 different genres. I'm spreading a little bit thin.... Oops, I'll stop rambling now. This story will probably be a 3 or 4 part story. Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed my first part: Netlady (Please hurry with your Rebirth series, the suspense, the agony!), Melissa (Hi! ^_^), Dragon Gurl, 23kylia, Sadie (Hey, how you 'doin?), Dara, Sherell, and ViLoire. You guys are my motivation to continue writing!!!! Just in case, this is set up set several years after the movie DragonHeart: A New Beginning ended. Drake and Geoff have matured more. Geoff must be in his mid to upper twenties. Draco doesn't look like a youngling anymore. Looks more like his father, Draco (he is the same size as Draco). Oh, before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, except for Emer and the plot. Everything else is owned by Universal Studios, ILM, and anyone else who I don't know about.   


And now, the story. 

**DragonHeart - A Love Story**   
**Part 2**

  


Emer turned to Katherine and said "Thank you, your Majesty. This means so much to me." The princess approached the servant girl and said, "Emer, you are my best friend. How couldn't I?", and gave her a big hug. Emer, eyes full of tears, said "Thank you, Princess. I will never forget you." Drake turned to his love and asked "My love, are you ready to go home now?" Emer nodded, and hugging the princess once more said good-bye. Drake, Lord Geoff and Emer stepped out of the castle, followed by the king and princess. 

Geoff and Emer climbed onto Drake's back, and once they were safely seated, Drake took flight. After flying for two hours, they made it to their kingdom. Once Drake landed in the outskirts of the castle, Geoff said "well, Drake, I'll see you later." Turning to Emer, he said "Make sure he gets plenty of rest. He has not slept well in the past months, and after today's flight, he must be exhausted." Emer nodded and smiled at him, while saying "Don't worry. I'll make sure he eats and gets plenty of rest." Geoff smiled and walked away. 

Drake looked at Emer and said "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Emer smiled and said "Does this mean that you want me to bring you dinner tonight?" Drake shook his head and said "You are not a servant anymore. I made sure of that after you left. From now on, you will be a lady of the court." Emer raised an eyebrow and said "If I'm a lady, then who is my lord?" Drake smiled and said "Me, of course. Besides, it is common for dragons to have maidens to keep them company." Seeing Emer's expression, Drake continued "Is not a bad excuse, besides, I found a book on dragons which I think will be of your interest. I wanted to discuss this with you tonight." Emer grinned, and making a mock curtsey said, "Of course, my lord." 

Drake laughed and said "You want to fly around the kingdom?" Emer shook her head and said, "Oh, no. You heard what Lord Geoff said. Why don't we go and check that book of yours instead? What is it about exactly?" While Emer climbed onto Drake's back to go to his quarters, Drake answered "Is about dragon magic. There are some things I want to try." Emer was curious at Drake's sudden enthusiasm, asking "Try what?" Drake just smiled and said "Is a surprise." While flying to his quarters, Emer noticed that they were not flying towards the familiar direction "Where are we going? Aren't your quarters that way?" Drake answered "I moved into my family's lair. I could not stand being in those rooms without you there." 

He kept flying towards the mountains, when they flew into a great cave. The cave was magnificent. It was illuminated by hundreds of torches, and also from light coming from a pool of lava, the heart of the mountain itself. When Drake landed, Emer climbed down, and looking around she said "This is beautiful! Would you mind showing me around?" Drake chuckled, and proceeded to explain: "Right now we are in the audience room. We dragons are supposed to be hiding behind that smoke and steam curtain while you humans coward before us and let us know what you want from us." Emer looked at Drake, and jokingly said "If you think that I'm going to coward before you, better think again." 

Drake smiled and said "Not you, my love. You could be a dragon's companion if you so desire. I found a book on that, and I found it very interesting indeed." Drake kept walking to another cave chamber, Emer following close behind, and said "This is the library. There are hundreds of volumes on ancient dragon culture and history. Since I practically had to learn to be a dragon by myself, this books have helped me a lot. Ah, here is the book in particular I was telling you about." Drake took the book out of the desk, and sitting down in a mountain of pillows, motioned for her to sit beside him, so he can show her the book. 

Drake said "Open the book at the mark, and read aloud, please." Emer did as she was told, and clearing her throat, she started to read "Dragon Companions. Dragons usually mate for life with one partner. Usually this partner is a dragon of the opposite sex, but sometimes they can decide to pair with a human. It is not an unheard practice for dragons, but is very uncommon for this to happen. Usually in this cases, the dragon has fallen in love with a human. If the human returns that dragon's love, and agrees to live with the dragon in his or her lair, the dragon is said to have a companion. In dragon society, the human is granted the same rights as it would have been a mate. If the dragon is able to transform into human form, is not unusual for this form of pairing to occur. Another dragon of the opposite sex can consent for mating id the need for hatchlings arise, but the dragon's rights will second that of the companion." 

Emer looked at Drake with a questioning look, and smiling Drake asked "Emer, my love, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend my life with you. Would you grant me the honor of being my companion?" Emer looked at Drake with tears in her eyes, and she said "Of course I will be your companion. I love you more than life itself, and now that we are together, I could not live without you." Drake looked at Emer tenderly, and said "I hoped that you would say that. Since you are now my companion, let me show you your room." 

They kept walking through a series of chambers until they stopped in front of an enormous door. Drake looked at her , and said "this is your room. I hope is of your liking.", and opened the door. Emer gasped at what she saw inside, the room was fit for a princess! The cave chamber even had a small opening in one of the sides that functioned as a window. The furniture was very expensive and exquisitely decorated. Emer turned around, and hugging the dragon's neck she said "Oh Drake, I love it. Thank you." 

Suddenly, they heard a series of bells, and Drake announced "Dinner is ready. Care to join me?" Emer just smiled and nodded, following the dragon to the chamber serving as a Dining Room. Needless to say, the dining table was of gigantic proportions, and instead of seats, there were pillows propped all around the table. Drake smiled and said "I read somewhere that my father hosted many dinner parties for dragons here once." Emer smiled, and closing her eyes, she imagined various dragons conversing while eating dinner in that place. Opening her eyes, she noticed her size against the enormous proportions of the table, and she asked "Where would I sit?" drake took her in his claws and deposited her on top of the table. There she saw a smaller table and chair in front of the main place setting. She took her seat after serving the dragon and herself. They talked about everything, like old times. 

After dinner was done, they moved to a music room, where Drake sang for Emer. After a while, Emer could tell that Drake was distracted by something. Emer asked "Drake, is something bothering you? You seem distracted." The dragon just smiled and said, "I think it's time for your surprise. Let's move to the library, shall we?" They arrived at the library and Drake said "Remember the book I gave you to read before?" Emer nodded and Drake continued, "Did you remember what was the usual reason for a dragon to have a human companion?" Emer responded "the dragon falls in love with a human." 

Drake said "Ah, you missed something.", while smiling. "Read this paragraph again.", pointing to a section of the page she read aloud before. Emer read again "In dragon society, the human is granted the same rights as it would have been a mate. If the dragon is able to transform into human form, it is not unusual…" As what she was reading sank in, Emer looked back at Drake and said "Are you trying to tell me that you can transform into a human?" Drake just responded "I've been practicing for a year now, waiting for the moment I can ask for your hand in marriage." 

Then something amazing happened. A white light enveloped the dragon, and after the light was gone, a man dressed as a knight was in his place. He had brown hair, beard, and beautiful blue eyes. Emer was a little apprehensive at first, but the more closely she saw the man, the more features she recognized that were Drake's. Noticing the intense scrutiny he was being subjected to, Drake chuckled and said with a devilish grin "Do I get your approval? I was hoping you liked my human form." As soon as she heard him speak, she knew this man was her Drake. 

Emer smiled and saying "It is you.", ran to him and hugged him, putting her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her twice. When he put her down, he looked at her very tenderly, and pushing back a lock of hair from her face, he said "I have waiting so long to do this." Tilting her chin up with his hand, he kissed her. Very gently at first, but then, more passionate, as the kiss deepened. When they separated, Drake saw that Emer was crying. Seeing his worried look, Emer said "I'm just crying because I'm so happy.", kissing him again. 

Drake said "Would you like a walk through the castle grounds?" Emer nodded, and Drake was transformed again into a dragon. They flew to the outskirts of the castle, where Drake transformed himself into a human again. They kept walking through the different booths, jugglers and performers, hand in hand. Suddenly, Drake felt a hand on his shoulders, and a familiar voice said "I take it she said yes?" With a grin, drake turned around to his friend "Geoff! How did you know we were going to be here?" lord Geoff smiled and said "You always liked the festival. We come every year since we were very young." Emer looked from Drake to Lord Geoff and said "You knew?" Lord geoff just smiled and said "Who do you think taught him how to be human? Illusion is one thing, acting like one is another." 

While Geoff and Drake were talking, Emer was looking around, getting a feel of everything around them. She saw Anne, her former maid, and waived at her in recognition. Anne saw her, and had a strange look, like a burden had lifted from her shoulders. Emer excused herself saying "I just saw an old friend. I'll be right back.", and went to her friend. Anne took her hands and said "I am so glad that milady is safe and sound." Sensing Anne's nervousness and worry, Emer asked, "Anne, what's wrong?" The woman spoke "I just received a notice that your father is dying. He wants to see you." Shock took over her mind, becoming numb. So many things happening at the same time. 

Drake saw her, his sight never leaving her, and ran with Lord Geoff to her side. Noticing the tears forming in Emer's eyes, Drake asked "What is the matter?", while wiping away her tears with his hands. She looked at her love and said, "I just received the news that my father is dying, and he wants to see me. I have to go, but I don't want to leave you again." Lord Geoff looked at her and said, "So you are the lady they were looking for earlier. You will need an escort. I offer my services as a knight." Drake said, "I will not be separated from you again. I will go with you as well." Emer smiled, and hugging them both said "Thank you, both of you." Anne said "I will go with you , milady. Is the least I could do." 

Noticing Drake's and Lord Geoff's looks, Emer proceeded to tell them how she got to the kingdom, that the king was indeed her uncle, and how Emer and Anne switched places before arriving. They went to speak to the king, Emer telling of her plans to go to her father, being escorted by Lord Geoff and Lord Drake. The king insisted on her taking his best carriage, and they set to leave first thing the next morning. They left to rest and prepare for the trip, they had a long day tomorrow. From the shadows, someone was observing everything that went on, "Soon, Lady Emer, soon you will be home, and the last of the dragons shall surface…" 

TO BE CONTINUED…… 

A/N: I'm not too sure about the description I made of the human form of Draco. I tried to make him look like Robby Benson, but I haven't found a recent photograph of him on the internet. Here is where I need your reviews people. They will help me determine if I should continue this story or not. Please review, any suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Thanks!!!!! =-)   
Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	3. DragonHeart - A Love Story Part 3

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't post this sooner, I'm having a major writer's block, which hopefully I'm getting over it. Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed my first part after I gave my thanks: §Heather-Bether§, Christa, the Ice Priestess, Sean, Eclipse, and Opal (Thanks for your direct review). Also, thanks to all of you who did not got bored and reviewed Part 2: Dara, §Heather-Bether§, Sadie (You made me glad I converted someone to Laby ^_^), Christa, the Ice Priestess, and Eclipse. You guys are my motivation to battle writer's block and continue writing!!!! Just in case, this is set up set several years after the movie DragonHeart: A New Beginning ended. Drake and Geoff have matured more. Geoff must be in his mid to upper twenties. Draco doesn't look like a youngling anymore. Looks more like his father, Draco (he is the same size as Draco). Oh, before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, except for Emer and the plot. Everything else is owned by Universal Studios, ILM, and anyone else who I don't know about.   


And now, the story. 

**DragonHeart - A Love Story**   
**Part 3**

  
  
  


The voyage back home was uneventful, for the first two days the group kept talking and making jokes through the day. Drake was flying next to the carriage, because maintaining his human guise for long periods of time was difficult. On the third day, the closer they came to her father's land, the quieter Emer became. Drake and Geoff assumed it was because she was reminded of her father's illness, but Emer and Anne knew better. Anne, looking at Emer and taking her hand, said "Milady, you better tell him soon. You know is very dangerous for him to parade like that in your father's lands." 

Emer nodded, and said "Lord Geoff, could we stop to rest? I really need to stretch my legs." Lord Geoff nodded and stopped in a clearing. Drake landed to meet with them, and seeing his beloved's face, he asked "Emer, what's wrong?" Looking at the dragon's face, but avoiding his eyes, she said "We need to talk." 

Drake sat down under a tree, and motioned for her to sit beside him. Stroking her hair with one claw, he asked "Love, what is troubling you?" Biting her lip, Emer said "I never told you anything about my father, except that he was a powerful lord. What I did not tell you is that is very dangerous for you to be seen as a dragon in this parts. My father is a dragon slayer. You will have to be in your human form until it is time to sleep. I think I know of a place where you can hide and rest as a dragon during the night. I understand if you do not desire for me to be your companion anymore. I thought I should let you know." 

Drake looked at the woman he loved, and said "I love you for who you are, not because of what your family might be. This only means we will have to be more careful. Are we close to your father's lands?" Emer nodded, and said "I think it will be better if you travel as a human from now on. We still have two days of travel ahead of us." Drake sighed, and nodded in understanding, a white light enveloping his body and leaving a knight were a dragon was moments ago. 

Offering his hand to her, he pulled her up from the floor and wrapped his arms around her, while saying "Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright and we'll be back into our kingdom soon." She nodded, her head still looking downwards, afraid to meet his gaze. Lifting her chin up, he kissed her gently, savoring the salt from the tears that were streaming her face. 

Cupping her face with his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs, he gently asked, "Why do you cry, beloved?" Finally able to meet his eyes, she said "I truly do not deserve you. I love you." He smiled, and responded, "I love you too, beloved", and kissed her again, this time a little bit more passionate. They walked to the carriage, holding hands. 

Lord Geoff was looking at his friends and said, "About time you showed up. We need to make up for the lost time. Get in." Emer got inside the carriage, while Drake sat next to Lord Geoff in the driver's seat. They were making good time, and Lord Geoff said to his friend "Lady Anne told me about lady Emer's father. You are sure you can last two days?" 

Drake sighed and said, "According to the ancient books, I should be able to hold on for weeks. The females in other hand, could maintain their human guise for years, and I'm not talking two or three. We are talking two or three decades." Geoff only raised an eyebrow as response to that statement. 

That night they decided to camp out on a remote area, so Drake could recuperate and rest in his dragon form, sheltered in the darkness of the forest. When morning came, everybody was exhausted, not only for sleeping on the floor, but also with worry that someone might discover Drake while they were sleeping. Jokingly, Geoff said "That's it. Tonight I sleep on a bed." Emer smiled, and said "My sentiments exactly." They continued their journey, they were very close to the castle now. 

When night fell, they found shelter inside an Inn, where they recognized Emer, and sent a messenger immediately to announce her arrival the next day. They received the best rooms and the best food the little Inn could offer. Early the next day, after a hearty breakfast, they were ready to continue their journey. They made good speed, as the horses were well rested and well treated the night before. They arrived at the castle by midday. 

It was obvious that they were being expected, there were lots of people on the streets greeting their Lord's daughter welcome. Emer was looking outside the carriage, and a smile spread on her face. Still looking outside, she said "I forgot how much I missed this place, Anne. The people here were always so nice to me." Anne smiled and said "That's because you always treated your subjects with kindness and respect. They love you very much." 

When they arrived at the steps of the castle, a committee was waiting for them. An old man came to the carriage to greet them, while two servants helped the ladies get out of the carriage. He bowed reverently and said "Lady Emer, we have been praying for your return." As soon as she saw him, Emer smiled and said "Lord Hubert, is nice to see you again. May I present my escorts, Lord Geoff and Lord Drake, the best knights of my uncle's kingdom." 

Lord Hubert bowed to them, and addressing Emer, he said "Your mother wants to see you immediately." With a nod she looked at the gentleman and said "If you excuse me, there are some matters I need to attend to. Lord Hubert, please see to the accommodations for the lords. Anne, come with me." She turned around and went into the castle, in the direction of her mother's chambers. 

When she arrived at the door of her mother's chambers, a servant announced her, "Lady Rosalind, your daughter is here." The middle aged woman's face lit up at the news "What are you waiting for? Let her come in!" She still had most of the beauty of her youth, traced by lines of hardship and suffering for many years. As soon as she saw her daughter entering the room, her beauty could be seen once more. 

"Mother!", was all Emer said, before embracing her mother, tears running through her face. Lady Rosalind was crying as well, holding her daughter tight while saying, "My little Emer. I missed you so much! Let me look at you." Pulling away, she looked critically at her daughter. There was something different about her, but she could not quite place it. Dismissing it for the fact that she has not seen her daughter for a long time, she motioned for her to sit. 

Lady Rosalind gave her daughter a scrutinizing look and said "Tell me, I've heard rumors that there is a Dragon in my brother's kingdom. Is this true?" Emer knew she could trust her mother. Unlike her father, her mother loved dragons, and tried to protect them as much as she could. She remembered how her mother was severely punished several times by her father, because a dragon escaped with her help. 

Emer bit her lip, and said "Yes, is true. There is a dragon living in the old caves were Draco the Dragon used to live." Lady Rosalind asked more curiously now, "Have you seen the dragon?" Emer nodded, "Yes, he flies around the kingdom." Lady Rosalind continued her inquiry "Have you talked to the dragon?" Emer was more cautious of her answers now, "Yes, and why so many questions?" 

Lady Rosalind looked at her daughter with a pale face and a shocked expression, "You have? Oh, dear." Emer was worried about her mother, what could have caused that reaction? "Mother? Do you feel well?" Lady Rosalind shook her head, like if she was coming out of a trance, and said "Once you see your father, you and I need to talk, my dear." Worried about her mother's condition, she only nodded and followed her mother to her father's chambers. 

When they got there, she saw that her father's advisors were leaving the bedchambers, as well as two men she had seen before, but could not quite place them where. Dismissing them from her thoughts, she concentrated on her father. He looked quite frail, compared to the energetic man she used to remember. He shifted on his bed, and looking up, saw his daughter coming towards him, "Ah, princess, you are home at last." 

She smiled, and sat on the bed next to him while holding one of his hands with both of hers "Hello, father. How are you feeling today?" He smiled, and said "My precious child, I am feeling much better now that you are home." She kissed the back of his hand, and said "And I am glad to be back." He looked at her "I heard that your escort was two Knights of Edwin's kingdom." She nodded, and said "Yes, Lord Geoff and Lord Drake brought me here in the fastest time possible. We only took five and a half days to get here." 

Her father nodded with surprise, and said "I would like to meet this brave Knights. I feel well enough to have dinner in the dining room tonight." Lady Rosalind looked at her husband with concern, "Are you sure, Rupert?" Lord Rupert looked back at his wife and said, "I feel better than I have in a long time. I'm sure dinner would not be that bad." Smiling, Lady Rosalind said "I'm glad you feel better, dear. I will go and order dinner." 

Once Lady Rosalind left the room, Lord Rupert caressed his daughter's cheek, and said "Princess, you know I'm dying. I hate to leave you alone with the vulture lords trying to get our lands from you because you are a woman. That's why I've decided that you should marry as soon as possible. I have chosen the idea husband for you. You two always got along well when you were children, so I know you will now." Pausing and looking at the door leading to his private study, he said "Please come in.", not noticing the color draining from his daughter's face. 

The doors opened, and Emer turned around to see a very handsome young man, with flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail and very intense green eyes. She opened her eyes wide, only one word crossing her lips, "Ivan". Giving her a devilish smile, he took the her hand and kissed it on the back, while saying "Emer, you are lovelier than I remember. I would be honored for you to be my wife."   


TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Here is where I need your reviews people. They will help battle the dreaded writer's block!!! Any grammar errors, let me know and I will fix them, English is not my first language. Please review, any suggestions, ideas and plot bunnies are always welcome. Thanks!!!!! =-)   
Please leave a contribution in the little box.   



	4. DragonHeart - A Love Story Part 4

**A/N:** I have been taking a while on this, but I promise that the next part will be the end of the story. Work has not allowed me to write as much as I would like. Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed my first three parts (and I got confused now with this chaptering thing, so if I miss someone, sorry in advance): Lashana (Thanks,very inspiring words), Sadie(Hi, I promise I'll put the next Laby soon, K?), Dara (you are very close ^_^), Er... (you are warm), Melissa Davis (Hi Mel!!! Anything new?), Eclipse (close, but no cigar), Sailormon (He won't, he is the main character, right?), and Jasmine Bowen (you can claim that you are a direct descendant of Lord Bowen). 

Just in case, this is set up set several years after the movie DragonHeart: A New Beginning ended. Drake and Geoff have matured more. Geoff must be in his mid to upper twenties. Draco doesn't look like a youngling anymore. Looks more like his father, Draco (he is the same size as Draco). Oh, before I forget, 

Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, as English is not my first language. Any mistakes that you find and notify me with your reviews, or e-mail to me directly, will be fixed. 

As always, 

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, except for Emer and the plot. Everything else is owned by Universal Studios, ILM, and anyone else who I don't know about.   


And now, the story. 

**DragonHeart - A Love Story**   
**Part 4**

  
  
  
  


Speechless, Emer could only observe her childhood friend take her hand and kiss it in the back. This could not be happening. What was she going to tell Drake? What was she going to tell her father? Drake being the first thing on her mind, she managed to speak "I better check that the accommodations for Lord Geoff and Lord Drake are satisfactory. If you'll excuse me, Ivan, father." , making a small curtsy and leaving as regally as possible, but once the doors were closed behind her, she ran as fast as she could toward her bedchambers. 

Fortunately, the person she was looking for was waiting for her there. With an anxious note, she said, "Anne, do you know where are Lords Geoff and Drake? I need to speak to Drake immediately." Anne looked at the nervous state Emer was in, and said "I think they are having a repast in the gardens, Milady. Is there a problem?" 

Emer could not fight the tears anymore, and looking at her maid she said, "Father has promised me in marriage to Ivan. He did not give me a chance to tell him that I want to marry another. He just announced it to me, and who should appear from behind me, but Ivan? This has gone wrong, and we still need to find the caves before it gets dark. I have to speak to him, there's no time to waste." 

Composing herself, she went as fast as she could to the gardens, where she saw Lord Geoff and Drake talking casually after eating a light meal. She was glad that she was able to find them, before anyone else did. Going to the table, she said out loud, "I hope that your accommodations are satisfactory?" Looking at the anxiousness in her face, Drake asked, "Is there something wrong, beloved?" 

Emer said, "Drake, something has gone terribly wrong. My father has arranged for me to get married before he dies. I have not had a chance to tell…", when a voice from behind her said "So, you must be the famous Lord Geoff and Lord Drake. A pleasure to meet you. I am Lord Ivan, Duke of Lorry, and Lady Emer's betrothed." 

Drake did something that surprised both Emer and Geoff. Hiding behind a mask of indifference, he shook the offered hand, and said, "A pleasure indeed, Lord Ivan." Smiling, Lord Ivan said "I hope we can talk more during dinner, but for now, I need the services of the lovely Lady Emer, if we are to get married in five days." At the same time, three heads snapped towards his direction, saying the same thing, at the same time, "What?" 

Looking at her with sympathy, he said "I'm afraid that your father has not told you that he is afraid he might not make it to the wedding. That's how frail his condition is, even if he appears to the contrary. Come, there's a lot we need to do, and too little time to do it in." With that, he took Emer with him, Emer pleading to Drake with her eyes, only looking at her with a hardened expression. 

Not able to stand that hardness in his eyes, she looked away, fighting the tears forming in her eyes, not wanting Ivan to wonder why she was crying. They walked silently for a while, and Ivan, picking her mood asked her "Is something wrong, Emer? You are unusually quiet today." Emer looked at her childhood friend, and said "Do you really want us to get married? I remember we swore we would never do that." 

Ivan chuckled at the memories when they were about seven years old, and they walked upon his older brother kissing his fiancée. Needless to say that to the seven-year olds that display of affection was simply disgusting, and they swore that day that they would never do anything like that with each other. A promise that they were able to keep until now. 

Ivan, in a more serious tone said "I'm afraid that the circumstances have changed for us. We don't have the luxury of choosing who we want to marry. I didn't knew this until some days ago, but we've been betrothed since we were kids. That is the reason our parents encouraged for us to spend so much time together." 

Stopping, Emer faced him and said "Please, don't take this wrong, but I can't do this. Is not that I don't like you, you are my best friend, but I don't think of you in that way. Besides, I could never fall in love with you." Raising an eyebrow, he knew that she was hiding something. He had some suspicion, but wanted to make sure. 

Knowing that this conversation needed to be done in private, he took Emer by the hand, and motioned for her to follow him, while whispering "We better go outside, too many ears are hiding between this walls." 

Taking a stroll through the gardens, Ivan made sure that they were not being followed, and that there was no one around them. Emer sat in a nearby bench, while Ivan paced in front of her. 

He continued their conversation "I take it that there is something more than what you are telling me. I would have thought that you would be delighted knowing that you were going to marry someone that you know, rather than a complete stranger. Unless…", his hands went up to his chin, deep in thought, when his face lit up, showing signs of an idea that haven't occurred to him until now. 

Stopping his pacing, he sat down next to her, and looking at Emer straight in the eyes, he said "You are in love with someone else. Am I correct?" She just nodded silently. Ivan continued his prying, "And does this gentleman returns your love?" Not able to look at him in the eyes, she looked down and said softly "Yes, he does.", finishing with a shy smile. 

Lifting her chin with his fingers, he made her face him. With a sad smile, he said to her "I guess we have a problem, don't we? If it makes you feel better, I know how you feel. I am in love with someone else as well, but I'm not allowed to pursue her. The sad part is that I know she returns my feelings, and I did hurt her when I told her I would not see her anymore." 

Teary eyed, she took his hands in hers, and could only say "Oh, Ivan, I…", when they were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing his throat. When they looked towards the sound, Emer saw a frowning Lord Geoff, and then he said "Lady Emer, if is possible, we need your help in locating what we discussed earlier." 

Ivan was curious now. Why the sudden mystery? Looking at his fiancée, Ivan asked "Emer?" Thinking fast, Emer laughed, and responded, "Oh, yes, the rocks!" Now both men were looking at her like she had completely lost her mind. Giving a meaningful look to Lord Geoff to play along, she said to Ivan, "A mutual friend, Friar Mansel, is an avid rock collector. When he found out that I was coming back, he asked Lord Geoff and Lord Drake to bring him some rock samples from the caverns at the White Mountains." 

Now Ivan knew she had completely lost her mind, "The White Mountains? You are not only going to the White Mountains, you are going inside the caves? If your father knows you are going anywhere near that place, he is going to kill both of us, you for going, and me for letting you go. Besides, you know what people say about the caves…" 

Emer looked at her friend, and said "What, you do not believe that nonsense that those caves are haunted, do you?" Seeing the smirk on Lord Geoff's face, Ivan frowned, and said "No, I don't, but I've heard of strange things happening at that place. So for our sakes, I'll go with you. I'll go to the stables and have the horses ready." 

Emer nodded and kept her gaze fixed on Ivan until he was out of sight, her head snapping back when she heard Lord Geoff's words, "You know Drake is not going to like this at all." Emer nodded again, and said "I know, but is the only way we could make it to the caverns so he can explore them and see which ones he can hide in. I will go and change into something more suitable. If you'll excuse me." Before Emer turned towards her chambers, Lord Geoff bowed before her while saying "Milady". 

Emer entered her bedchambers where Anne was waiting for her. She said "Anne, get me a riding dress, we are leaving now for a ride around the countryside." Anne nodded, and while she was helping Emer change her garments, she said "Lady Rosalind stopped by. She wants to talk to you." 

Emer sighed, and said "I'll talk to her after dinner. Right now, we need to find those caves. You better get ready Anne, you are going as well. You are my lady in waiting, after all." Meanwhile, Lord Geoff was walking towards Drake, who was looking absentmindedly into the landscape, a frown marking his features. Hearing footsteps behind him, Drake turned around to see his best friend. 

He heard Geoff say "Come, we are taking a ride through the countryside with Lady Emer. If anyone asks, we are looking for rock samples for Mansel." Seeing the confused look on his friend's face, Geoff explained the crazy idea concocted by Lady Emer, and the reasoning behind it. "So, we need this as an excuse if anyone gets suspicious." 

Drake smiled, "At least I will be able to talk to Emer without feeling awkward." Geoff bit his lip, and answered "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm afraid that Lord Ivan is riding with us as well. He insisted in coming with us, that's how she came with the Mansel idea." At the mention of Lord Ivan, Drake frowned again, and seeing this Geoff said "Do not tell me that you are jealous of Lord Ivan?" 

Drake looked seriously at his friend, and said "Well, wouldn't you? The woman that you adore is suddenly promised to another, and you know there is a very slim chance you can get her back. Besides, is not like she despises him, either." Geoff shook his head, and said "But she loves you. She accepted being your companion after all, didn't she? She is practically your wife." They started walking to the stables, when Drake, a sad expression crossing his face, said, "I know, but the question remains, will she be able to leave this place before getting married to Lord Ivan?" 

They never noticed a figure hiding in the shadows. Lady Emer is this knight's companion? That could mean only one thing, that this knight is not what he seems to be. A smile started spreading in his lips. This will be easier than he thought. Instead of one dragon, he will have two. Excellent. He would have to put his plan in motion very soon. 

Drake and Geoff walked silently towards the stables, when they met Emer and Anne. Emer and Drake looked at each other, and taking a hint, Geoff and Anne walked in front of them, leaving them to talk with some privacy. Emer was the first to talk, "Drake, I…" He interrupted, "No, I'm the one who should apologize. You did nothing wrong, you even came to tell me, and I wouldn't hear it. I am sorry, please forgive me." 

With a sad smile, Emer said, "There is nothing to forgive. I love you.", and took his hand in hers. They kept walking hand in hand until they saw Lord Ivan, waiting for them. Once the knights finished helping the ladies with their mounts, they proceeded to ride across the village and into the direction of the mountains. A strange feeling started spreading inside Emer. 

The ride went well enough. Lord Ivan was eager to know more about King Edwin's kingdom, and after a while, Drake discovered that he had lots of things in common with Lord Ivan. In different circumstances, he was sure that in time Lord Ivan could be as good of a friend as Geoff. They kept the conversation lively with friendly bantering, and comparison of the two kingdoms. 

The closer they got into the mountains, the stronger the feeling got. Once they arrived, something was calling her to the caves. With the excuse of looking for rocks, Emer approached a small entrance hidden through thick ivy, barely noticeable if you were not looking for it. How did she know it was there, she had no idea. Making sure she was not being followed, she entered, careful of not disturbing the vines. 

Once she entered, she saw a faint glow coming from the inside of the cave. The strange feeling grew more, something kept pushing her to go further into the cave. When she finally got into the source of light, she could not believe her eyes. She was actually standing in an audience chamber, much like the one in Drake's cave. She knew that this meant that this caverns were occupied by dragons once. 

The strange thing is that the feeling inside turned to familiarity, as if she had been here before. But that was impossible, she was never allowed to wonder in this caves. Emer wondered if here was were the dragons that her fathered had killed lived those many years ago. She knew she had to go back, or she would be missed soon. Looking around for something she could take with her, she noticed a rock in the floor, that looked to be formed by crystals. 

She vaguely remembered one of her lessons, she had learned to identify different minerals and construction materials. Her instructor said that this was something called quartz? She remembered now. This was named after a dragon that collected this type of rocks. That was why she remembered the name. She was always fascinated by the stories of dragons, even if her father frowned on her being filled with that rubbish, as he used to call it. 

Hurrying back, Anne saw her as she stepped out of the hidden entrance, and said, "They just noticed you gone, milady. Let's go back to the group." As they approached them, three heads looked in their direction, and Lord Ivan said, "We started to get worried. Where were you?" Emer, feigning innocence, said "I… I found this, and was looking to see if I could find more." Outside the cave, the crystals were transparent purple and white in color. 

Drake approached her, and said "Thank you, lady Emer. Mansel will be delighted by this.", giving her a quick wink, taking the crystal from her hands. She smiled, and said "I'm glad Mansel will be glad to have this. We better get going, by the time we reach the castle, we will only have time to get ready for dinner." 

Lord Ivan looked with narrowed eyes at the interaction between Lady Emer and Lord Drake with curiosity. He noticed the sudden spark in her eyes when she looked at Lord Drake, and then noticed that he had the same spark as well. He first suspected something when he noticed the cold reaction he received from Lord Drake the first time they met. Looks like his instincts were correct, this was the man his intended was in love with. 

Lord Geoff slapped Lord Ivan's back, started making conversation "So, how is the hunt in this parts?", stirring him towards the horses and out of the way of his two friends. Emer silently thanked the stars for Lord Geoff's quick thinking, and whispered to Drake, "See those vines?" He looked at the direction of her gaze, and nodded. "They are the entrance to an audience chamber much like the one in your caves. I am sure that dragons used to live here once." 

Noticing her strange expression, Drake asked her, "What is it? I feel there is something you are not telling me." Emer looked nervously back at the vines, and kept walking towards the group, next to him, and said "I don't know why, but I had this feeling that I have been there before, like that place was familiar somehow. Must be because it reminded me of your caves." 

Lord Ivan was looking at the couple coming down to meet them. He noticed that Lady Emer kept looking at some part of the mountain, and that made him smile. Perfect, his plan will be unraveled pretty soon…..   


TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Here is where I need your reviews people. Any grammar errors, let me know and I will fix them, English is not my first language. Please review, and thanks for any suggestions, ideas and plot bunnies that you sent. The story will end in the next part. Thanks!!!!! =-) 

Please leave a contribution in the little box. 


	5. DragonHeart - A Love Story Part 5

DragonHeart - A Love Story Part 5

**A/N:** I know this has taken forever, but I was suffering from writer's rut.But is finally here, the end of my story.Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed part four: Melissa Davis (Hi Mel!!! All those months of nagging finally paid off.), Dara (You see how Ivan plays here and how close you were in guessing ^_^), Kitty Angel (Thank you, hope you like this), Darkstar (Ok, ok, sheesh! *grins*), Robin Reed (Hope you like the ending), Eclipse (Glad you think so), CheeLonos (I did!), Orcana (Sorry it confused you... hope you like the ending), ox King (Thank you, more sappiness coming your way), sam (*grins* Read to find out), AK-47 (Wow. I am proud that you can floow up without seeing the movie), Nexus (It gets a bit cooler, I hope), no need to know (*hugs* Feel better now?), and last but not least, Angie (I did it!!!!! *Hugs Angie and starts jumping up and down*)

Just in case, this is set up set several years after the movie DragonHeart: A New Beginning ended. Drake and Geoff have matured more. Geoff must be in his mid to upper twenties. Draco doesn't look like a youngling anymore. Looks more like his father, Draco (he is the same size as Draco). Oh, before I forget, 

Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors, as English is not my first language. Any mistakes that you find and notify me with your reviews, or e-mail to me directly, will be fixed. 

As always, 

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, except for Emer and the plot. Everything else is owned by Universal Studios, ILM, and anyone else who I don't know about.   


And now, the story. 

** DragonHeart - A Love Story**  
**Part 5**

  
  
  
The travel back was uneventful, the men taking the lead, talking about hunting, comparing it to their two kingdoms. Lady Emer and Anne rode behind them in silence. Lord Ivan kept thinking hthat it was a shame, in other circumstances they would have made great friends, but Alas!, it was not meant to be . There was a mission that needed to be completed, and afterwards, they might not even speak to him again. Just to test his theory, Lord Ivan looked at Drake and asked "Will you honor us with your presence at our wedding? I know that will mean a lot to Lady Emer."  
  
Emer was immersed in her own thoughts, when she heard the question Ivan gave to Drake. Looking at Drake, she saw his reaction. Tightening his lips, he gave a false smile and said "Of course we will be honored to attend. Won't we Geoff?" For a brief second, Geoff looked at his best friend like he was crazy, and then decided to play along, 'Of course, we will be there." She was confused and a little bit afraid. She had never seen him react that way.  
  
Dinner went pretty uneventful; the conversation still focused on hunting, Lord Ivan said, "Would you gentleman like to go hunting with us tomorrow? Is a great season for game, and we might even catch something big enough for the feast." finishing with an enigmatic smile. Drake and Geoff looked at each other, and Drake answered, "It will be a pleasure. It has been a while since I have hunted."  
  
Once dinner was over, they retired to their own bedchambers. Drake was pacing in his bedroom, thinking how he was going to escape to the caves, so he could rest in his natural form. Suddenly, a sound of stone against stone caught his attention. Emer came out of a wall tapestry, smiling at him, "I wanted to make sure you got this room, as you can see, it has certain advantages." Drake smiled back at her, and after giving her a delicate kiss, he said, "Let's go. We cannot waist time."  
  
Emer nodded, and taking his hand, lead him into the secret passage. Once they made sure the entrance was closed, Drake took the torch that was hanging on the wall and continued to follow her in a straight path through the dark tunnels, the torch the only light in the surrounding darkness. Emer stopped, and taking the torch from Drake, she put it in a placeholder in the wall.   
  
Pulling a lever, he heard the now familiar sound of stone against stone, and he could se the moonlight getting into the tunnel from the entrance. They stepped outside, and Drake saw that they were outside one of the castle outer walls, the entrance hidden by bushes. The walls conveniently lead to an enormous cliff. Emer said to Drake, "To get in, press between the gargoyle's eyes. To open the entrance to your bedroom, there's a lever just like the one I used to open this."   
  
Drake nodded, and said, "I'll see you in the morning. I'll return before sunrise." Emer put her hands in his arms, and said, "Be careful, my love. I'll see you in the morrow." Giving her a passionate kiss, Drake walked to the cliff. Looking backwards, he smiled at her, and jumped. The next thing she saw was a dragon soaring in the sky towards the White Mountains.   
  
Ivan was looking at the sky in his bedchamber's balcony. He could not shake the feeling of betrayal, the pain he knew he caused to the one he loved. It was not meant to be. He loved her, but was destined to marry another, his best friend, no less. Stifling a yawn, he was going to turn in, when a movement in the sky caught his attention. His eyes went wide as saucers as he recognized the form in the sky. A smile crept on his lips, while thinking, "Having trouble keeping our true form, are we? This will be easier than we thought."  
  
He returned to the bedroom, he needed to get up early for the hunt, and it looked like the game was going to be bigger than anticipated...  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
The next day, everybody was awake really early, the hunt in everyone's mind that morning. Emer was sitting at the table talking to her mother and father when Ivan entered the dining room. With a smile, he said "Good morning, Lord Rupert, Lady Rosalind." Bending to plant a kiss on Emer's cheek, he said while sitting next to Emer, "And a very good morning to you too, dear."  
  
Lord Rupert looked at his future son in law, and said; "You look like you are in a very good humor this morning, Lord Ivan." Smiling, he said, "Oh, yes, I am, Lord Rupert. I have a feeling that the game is going to be bigger than we ever expected." looking significantly at Lady Rosalind while saying this.  
  
Lady Rosalind acknowledged Lord Ivan very subtly, and was about to say something, when Geoff and Drake entered the dining room. With a small bow, Drake said, "Good morning, Lords and Ladies. I hope all of you slept well." Ivan looked at the two knights coming in, and smiling, he said, "Lord Drake, Lord Geoff, how are you this morning? Ready for today's hunt, I presume?" Drake nodded politely, while Geoff said, "I have been looking forward to this since we started talking about this, Lord Ivan."  
  
Ivan smiled knowingly, "I am glad. I have a feeling that we are going to catch big game today." Geoff and Drake smiled in response, and they proceeded to continue with their breakfast.   
  
After much fanfare the lords left for the hunt, Emer and Lady Rosalind staying behind. Emer was about to leave when her mother stopped her, "Emer, can we talk? I need to speak with you."  
  
Emer nodded, and silently followed her mother to her chambers. After Emer entered the room, Lady Rosalind locked the door with key. Emer, seeing her mother's actions inquired, "Mother, what are you doing?"  
  
Lady Rosalind sighed, immediately looking at her daughter, "Emer, we need to talk, and I didn't want to be interrupted. You better take a seat, this is going to take a while."  
  
Emer looked worriedly at her mother, "Mother, what is it? " Sitting next to her daughter, Lady Rosalind looked at Emer, a serious expression on her face. Looking directly into her daughter's eyes, she said, "I am going to ask you some things, and I want you to answer truthfully. There is much at stake here. Do you understand?"  
  
Something in the tone of her mother's voice started to worry Emer, a sense of uneasiness flowing through her, but she nodded nonetheless, never breaking eye contact. Lady Rosalind took this as a good sign, and started her questions, "Now Emer, you told me that there is a dragon in Edwin's kingdom." Emmer nodded. "And you told me that you have seen this dragon." Emer nodded again.  
  
Giving a sigh, Lady Rosalind continued, "And you have talked to this dragon?" Emer nodded once again. Looking at her daughter very seriously, she said, "How well you know this dragon? Are you friends with him?" Emer looked puzzled at her mother while saying, "Yes mother, but why so many questions..." Lady Rosalind raised a hand silencing her daughter. Looking again directly in her eyes, she said "I want you to answer honestly. Please do not lie to me. Are you in love with this dragon?"  
  
Emer's eyes opened widely in surprise, "Mother, how do you...", Lady Rosalind's expression silencing her. "Tell me, do you love him?" Nervously, Emer answered, "Yes, I do. But how...", being silenced once again by her mother.  
  
Smiling, Lady rosalind looked at her daughter, and said, "I know you have lots of questions, and are wondering why I am asking this. There is much you need to know, and so little time." Taking her daughter's face in her hand, she lifted her chin to look at her face, and said, "Every time I look at your face, is like I'm looking at your father. You look so much like him."  
  
Confusion and curiosity took over Emer while saying, "But mother, I don't look like father at all." Smiling sadly, Lady Rosalind stood up, and turned around, facing the wall, "Emer dear, Rupert is not your real father. I was married before I met the man you know as your father... to a dragon."  
  
Lady Rosalind turned her head as she heard her daughter's gasp of surprise. Shock in her face, Emer asked, "You... you were a dragon's companion?" Lady Rosalind arched an eyebrow to her response, "So you know about companions? Good. This will make it so much easier."  
  
Walking to her dresser, Lady Rosalind opened a drawer, taking a small picture from it. Giving it to Emer, she said, "This is your real father. His name was Vahagn. He was very handsome. All the ladies of the court adored him. But he always looked so sad. Of course, he had no lack of ladies fawning over him, so I never gave him reason to take interest in me. I was rather shy, preferring to sit quietly in a corner, watching people dance around and have fun."  
  
"In one of those Balls, I was hiding behind a column in a shadowed corner, watching the couples dance, when I heard a voice behind me, "And why is such a lovely lady hiding in the shadows when she should be enjoying herself?" You could imagine my surprise when I turned around and saw that it was Lord Vahagn."  
  
"I remember that the only thing I could think so was 'I'm sorry, but you seem to have confused me with someone else. Excuse me.", and I left. I was not aware that he was following me until I felt a hand hold my arm. I stopped, and when I saw it was him again, I was actually annoyed."  
  
"I let him know immediately I was very annoyed in my tone of voice, 'What do you want, Lord Vahagn?' He just laughed, 'Lady Rosalind, all I want is to have a dance with you. Is that so much to ask?' So I danced with him, and from then on, he continued courting me."  
  
"One day, he came very serious. I asked him what was the problem, why he was so upset. When this happened I was already madly i love with your father. What he said next changed my life forever."  
  
"He told me he could never see me again. He had to leave and would never return. I wanted to go with him, I was in love with him and told him so. He said that he would like for us to be together more than anything in the world, but I would be shunned by the rest. When I asked him why, he said to me that he was not human. He then transformed into a dragon, hoping to scare me away. Well, it made me love him more, knowing he had shun his own to be with me."  
  
"I became his companion right after that. The stories you hear about a princess or a maiden that has been captured by a dragon, how wrong they are. They never actually think that the girl might want to be with the dragon of her own free will."  
  
"For eighty years we tried to have a child, with no luck. You are surprised at this, aren't you? That is part of the dragon magic. Once you become a companion you age differently, so you can live with your dragon for many years."  
  
"As I was saying, we tried to have a child with no luck. A good friend offered to do so in my place, and I accepted. Shortly after the eggs were placed in the nest, the dragon slayers came. They killed the two dragons, believing me to be a maiden kept to be a slave. Rupert was an apprentice of the dragon slayer at the time, and he took pity on me and took care of me. A year later, we were married."  
  
"Years passed, and I still could not have a child. I heard Rupert's family making threats that if I could not have a child, I could be disposed of for someone who could bear children. He stood up to them, and so they said that if in a year I could not have a child, they would strip him of his name and titles."  
  
"I didn't know what to do, Rupert had been so good to me, and he was going to lose everything because of me. Then I felt it, a tug from the dragon magic that had bounded me before. I then realized what it was. One of the dragon eggs had survived, and it was ready to hatch."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
The hunt had been good so far. They had caught a stag, two does and five pheasants so far. Bow in hand; they continued trailing through the forest. Looking through the crossbow's sight the target was at hand, and had no idea it had been spotted. How ironic, the hunter had become the prey.  
  
The timing was perfect, he was alone. The crossbow was released, and the arrow hit its target. Drake left out a cry, as a sharp pain took over his right shoulder. Geoff cried at the same time, his hand going to his shoulder and saying "Drake!", went to his friend, as he saw him falling from the horse.  
  
The sharp pain destroyed the concentration required to keep his human guise, a golden light enveloping him while he transformed into his magnificent form. I van took charge, "Men! Take the ropes and tie him up! Bring the carriage for the beast!"  
  
Geoff looked incredulously at Lord Ivan, "You! Dragon slayer!" Ivan saw as Geoff headed towards him, being stopped by one of his men by knocking him unconscious. Lord Ivan supervised that the dragon was secure and could not move from his position. Drake looked at Lord Ivan, "Why? Why you do this? I have never hurt anyone."  
  
Lord Ivan looked sadly into the dragon's eyes, "I am truly sorry, but I had to do it. I'm following orders." Lord Ivan looked at his men, "It has been a good hunt. Let's go back to the castle."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Back at the castle Lady Rosalind continued her tale, "This was the opportunity I was praying for. I immediately went to the White Mountain caves with an excuse of visiting a friend. And I found it. It was hidden by the other eggs that had been destroyed the night the dragon slayers came. I stayed with it until the hatchling came out. It was the most precious thing I ever saw. It's small scales glistening iridescent against the amethyst."  
  
"I immediately fell in love with her. Taking the last of the dragon magic I possessed, I transformed the small dragon into a human babe. I decided I would raise her as my own. I named her Emer."  
  
Getting out of the memories by her daughter's gasp, Lady Rosalind said, "Yes dear, you are a true dragon, hiding in human form. That's the reason for all my questions. You and the dragon from Edwin's kingdom are the last of your kind. But now that you have found each other, it doesn't have to be that way."  
  
Uproar could be heard outside; so curious, they both went to the balcony, where they saw the returning hunting party. Drake was being dragged in his true form, bound in ropes and chains, Geoff unconscious in one of the horses.  
  
Fear gripped Emer's heart one word escaping her lips, "Drake!" Running desperately into the courtyard, her only thought was 'Please, let him be alive, please!' As soon as she reached the courtyard, Ivan greeted her, "Look Lady Emer. I have captured the most magnificent game to celebrate our wedding."  
  
Emer looked at Ivan wit horror in her eyes, and stepped out to go to the dragon, Lord Ivan stopping her from doing so. Looking over her shoulder, Lord Ivan smiled, "Lord Rupert, a gift for you." Emer turned around to see her father nod in acknowledgement, "A magnificent prize indeed. You are truly worthy of my daughter."  
  
Emer shouted "No!", while still being held by Lord Ivan with an iron grip. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered in her ear, "You are the only one who can save him now." Emer looked at Ivan, "What? How?" Lord Ivan smiled to her, "You know what you have to do. Just look inside yourself."  
  
Emer looked at lord Ivan in disbelief. Her attention was suddenly brought back to Drake, as she saw some of the dragon slayers hurting her mate. That's right, he was her mate. She could feel a fury like fire start from inside herself, and struggling against Ivan's grip she screamed, "No! Leave my mate alone!"  
  
Everyone stopped, looking at Lady Emer with incredulity and shock, the only ones smiling at her response where Lord Ivan and Lady Rosalind. Ivan's words played again in her mind, ""You are the only one who can save him now. You know what you have to do."   
  
Closing her eyes, she looked inside herself, and smiling, knew what to do. She let the magic flow through her as her true form took over her body. Opening her eyes, they were glowing violet, as a golden light enveloped her. Lord Ivan stepped away from her as her transformation took place.  
  
Lord Rupert saw with horror as his daughter transformed from a girl into a dragon. A magnificent amethyst dragon took her place, its scales shining almost iridescent with the light. The dragon spoke once again, her voice similar to Emer's, but with a power and a hint of roar behind it, her eyes never leaving the dragon slayers, "I said leave my mate alone!"  
  
Turning to Lord Rupert, the dragon continued, "That's right, father. Drake is my mate. I tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't listen, and as yuo can see I am also a dragon. Do you plan to kill me a s well?"  
  
Lord Rupert sighed, a terrible weight lifted from his shoulders. Looking at the men he commanded, "Release the dragon!" Looking at his daughter, his expression softened, "I am sorry about this deception. For years we have tried to bring you to your true form with no luck. We hoped that this would be our last resort. I didn't want to hurt Lord Drake either, but we had no choice. I am sorry to have deceived you, my daughter."  
  
Once Drake was released, Emer went next to him, his eyes opening wide and his voice uncertain, "Emer?" Emer looked at Drake, locking her gaze with his, "Shh. Is all right, I am here with you, my love. Just hold still, this is going to hurt a little." Taking the bow out like it was a splinter, Emer sealed the wound by breathing fire on it.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Emer was looking outside the balcony, watching the magnificent sunset. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her gently against a strong chest, making Emer smile. Leaning her head into her fiance's chest, Emer sighed. "Is there something bothering you, my love?" Turning around to face Drake, she answered, "I just wished Elizabeth could be here with me. She is my best friend, after all."  
  
Drake gave her an enigmatic smile, and looking down from the balcony, he chuckled, "Well, what do you know? There's Princess Elizabeth." Widening her eyes, Emer looked down as well, "What? Drake! You know the doctor' orders are that you need to rest. I expect that also means no flying. How is your arm?"  
  
Chuckling, he answered, "I am fine, my love. Go and greet your friend." Emer looked down once again, and saw that Elizabeth had spotted her, and was waving towards her. Emer smiled and said, "I'll be right down." Taking Drake's hand, Emer left the balcony towards her friend.  
  
Elizabeth was a bit nervous. When Emer had told Elizabeth that her father was a powerful lord, she never expected any of this. Emer was a princess as well, and will be marrying the one she loved. A pang went into Elizabeth's heart, his words still echoing in her voice, "I am sorry, but I can not see you again. I have been betrothed to another, in order to unite our two kingdoms. But please believe me when I tell you that no matter what I will never stop loving you. Good bye, my love."   
  
She was so caught up in her memories she dismissed the next words as part of her imagination. "Elizabeth? Is that you?" Realizing she had actually heard the words, she looked at the direction of the voice. There he was, just as handsome as she remembered. Her voice faltered, "I... Ivan, is that you?"  
  
Ivan could not believe it. It was announced that one of Emer's closest friends would be attending the wedding ceremony. So when Geoff announced that the lady had arrived, he felt compelled to go and greet her. He was shocked to see that the lady in question was no other that his Elizabeth. Without thinking, he worded his surprise, "Elizabeth? Is that you?"  
  
Seeing the tears forming in her eyes and listening to her trembling voice as she said his name was too much for Ivan. Running towards her, he pulled her close to him, taking her chin with his hand, "My love, would you ever forgive me? I know that what I did is unforgivable, but I just ask for another chance to show you that my love for you is true. This time, no one will be able to pull us apart. Will you have me?"  
  
With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth could not believe what was going on. Ivan was with her, and smiling at his words, she let tears of happiness flow to her face, "Ivan, my love. I have missed you so much." She could not continue, as his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss.   
  
Emer and Drake just arrived to see Ivan and Elizabeth embraced in a passionate kiss, both of them with tears of happiness in their eyes. Emer arched an eyebrow, "This is a surprise, all this time they loved each other, but I never knew who the other was." With a chuckle, Drake cleared his throat, making the other couple separate, both red with embarrassment.  
  
"Well I take we will have to make arrangements for another wedding soon, for what I see. Now, the only one we need to find someone for is Geoff." Making the two couples chuckle in amusement.  
  
A child's voice could be heard, "What happens next?" A chorus of ten to twelve other voices joined the first, "We want to know too!" A voice behind them said, "It is past your bedtime children. You will hear the rest tomorrow." A chorus of disappointed voices could be heard, as the little ones marched to their beds, tails swishing in compass with their steps. Once they made sure their young ones were settled on their nests, Emer chuckled with amusement, "You are spoiling the hatchlings, love."  
  
Drake smiled as well, "I know, but they are growing up so fast. Soon it will be time for them to leave and have lives of their own. It will be so quiet when they leave." Smiling, Emer said, "I don't think that will be a problem, love, and showed him the nest, where ten new eggs were showing, gleaming in the firelight. "Ten more? My love, I love you so much. Ten more hatchlings, who knew we would be so successful?" "That is because you are doing such a great job of making sure we are not the last of the dragons, my love."  
  
  


**Finis**  


  


A/N: Here is where I need your reviews people. Any grammar errors, let me know and I will fix them, English is not my first language. Please review, and thanks for any suggestions, ideas and plot bunnies that you sent. I am not too sure about this ending, what you think?Let me know if I should change it or add to it, etc. Thanks!!!!! =-) 

Please leave a contribution in the little box.  
  


  



End file.
